As far as I remember, you're not mine
by NaruHina890
Summary: NaruHina Lemon Shippuden.  Naruto has this feeling for Hinata, he just can't cope with, what will he do?
1. Flashback

Konoha village, finally!

I took a step inside the gates, wow… The memories! 2 years IS a long time. I waved at the gatekeepers and beckoned Jiraya to keep coming; I was growing impatient of seeing my village once again… Grandma Tsunade, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ichiraku Ramen… all of them, most importantly, I wanted to see Hinata.

Before you go wondering what the hell, I shall explain:

Flashback

-"Good Bye! I'll miss you guys!" I said

-"Bye Naruto, we'll miss you!"- all the villagers said in unision.

In that instant Ino whispered Sakura something:

-"Wow… Hinata will kill herself for not being here to say good bye to him, hahah!"

Kiba, having unique ears was able to hear this, and so did Akamaru. Kiba jumped infront of the girls, this startled them.

-"Leave Hinata alone, she can handle herself without Naruto!" he growled.

-"Pfft! Yeah right, she'll just pass away those 2 whole years when she finds out…" Ino was saying before being roughly interrupted by Saukura.

-"Or are you jealous?" Sakura loked at Ino, Ino looked at Sakura, smirked, and both looked at Kiba, he turned a deep shade of red. Instantly, he tried escaping, but Sakura talked him from behind grabbing him by his shoulders while Ino preformed her mind-reading jutsu.

_2 minutes later_

-"So?" Sakura asked impatiently?

Ino put on a smirk so evil Sakura got scared, and then smirked the same way…

-"Apart from fur and dog-chow, he has a special place called "Hinata's Place" in his mind… he's SO in love with her!" Ino said.

Kiba almost passed out from all the blood rushing into his face… Sakura looked at Ino, Ino looked at Kiba…

-"Naruto is an asshole, don't worry, for when Naruto's back you'll already have Hinata in your hands" the two girls laughed while Kiba passed away, and Akamaru started growling at the girls.

_Meanwhile _

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree with Jiraya when Hinata passed them by their side, Naruto fell head-first from the tree and hit the ground, hard, making him bleed. Hinata and Jiraya hurried to him and helped him up (Jiraya obviously, Hinata was at the verge of collapsing)

-"_Oh my god, what have I done, what have I done? I'm so reckless! I just hit Naruto and now he's bleeding! What if he hates me now.. or dies… oh god no! stupid Hinata stupid!"-_ (Hinata's thoughts)

-"I..I…I'm s…so sorry Naruto-kun! A..Are you alright?" she hurried up to me, but tripped with my foot making her fall unto me. Our faces where inches apart, I could feel her soft breath, her heartbeats, I could see their eyes perfectly, inches apart.

-_"No-Comment…I'm so going to faint… I'm on top of him… oh god…"- _(Hinata's thoughts)

-"Hinata?" I asked, grabbing her by the shoulders to help her sit up.

-"_He touched me! Wow he's strong… I'm starting to past out, no, NOT NOW!"_ – (Hinata's thoughts)

-"Y..y..yes?" she stood up and started fidgeting with her fingers

-"Sorry about that, hehehe" I said scratching the back of my head…ugh I'm so stupid.

-"S…s..s'ok Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for m…my recklessness" she said, blushing

(All this, Jiraya was watching from a tree top, intrigued to see these to kids actions)

I stood up fast after hearing that, grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, I inclined my head closer to Hinata's

-"_will he kiss me!"_ (Hinata's thought)

-"_Would he dare, come on boy!"_ (Jiraya's thought)

After a minute of intense stares between us two kids, I shook Hinata, hard.

-"RECKLESSNESS? HINATA HYUGA YOU'RE ALL BUT RECKLESS YOU HEAR ME? YOU HEAR ME!"

Hinata was too stunned to speak. Jiraya facepalm'ed over the tree top.

-"Idiot…ugh" Jiraya murmured under his breath.

That same second Jiraya murmured a little squirrel accidentally dropped his nut, falling right into the gap between the two kid's feet… Naruto, un-aware that a nut had fallen moved forward to shake Hinata a bit more while he bellowed things like "Im idiot, not you…ugh!". While he moved forward, the nut caught his ninja-sandal making him trip, this made Hinata fall backwards and hit a tree, Naruto coming head-first toward her. Naruto was able to stand, he raised his head only to discover two beautiful white eyes staring right back at him, and see both his hands strongly gripping Hinata's against the tree…

Naruto was so captivated by the moment, he leaned a bit forward, Hinata, caught by a strong desire of kissing his loved one leaned even more making their lips touch.

This was Naruto's first time kissing someone, and it came so quickly It barlely left him any time to think about how, nor did he EVER think Hinata would be his first kiss… that shy Hyuga girl, was this possible?

-"_Too much to think of… I'll just…just…keep kissing him…"_ (Hinata's though)

Naruto didn't know what to do, so he just let the moment flow… he stepped back a bit, testing Hinata, she came with him, perfect. He let go of her hands and started stroking the back of her head, softly. Hinata grabbed Naruto's head softly, restraining him from leaving the kiss, not that she thought her would, just making sure. She didn't know what to think, did this mean Naruto was in love with her? What was happening, she didn't understand.

She gently started opening her mouth, Naruto startled by that started entering his tongue, hesitantly at first unstil at last, mid-way through her mouth Naruto touched Hinatas tongue, they started playing with them, twisting and turning them together. Naruto let out a soft smirk between breaths while Hinata was trying not to pass out.

At last they let go… Naruto was unable to move, he was stunned, Hinata looked at him:

-"Naruto, I love you, I always have… I'll be stronger, I'll become better just so you love me when you come back, I swear my heart to you…" she said, and started her way back to Konoha Village. When she arrived, she passed out just infront of the gates… too much too cope …with.

Naruto was still amazed. Jiraya stepped down the tree, put his arm around his back and smirked:

-"Naruto my boy, you're in the big leagues."

-"huh?" he was to perplexed to understand.

-"You like her?" Jiraya asked

-"10 minutes ago I didn't… or I didn't know I did, I always felt something for her… PervySage, you know about this right?" he asked innocently with wide-eyes, still stunned.

-"Sure I do my boy, perfectly…" he let out a soft laugh

-"Ok, Pervy Sage, what is this feeling?"

-"You've got lot's to learn, but I'll teach you, don't worry"

End Flashback

-**So guys, like it so far? Comment and/or whatever, this is my first FanFic and it's going to be a NaruHina Lemon... Well, till next chapter ^^**


	2. Konoha Village and Painful Tears

As I explained, that's why I'm so anxious to see everyone again.

Pervy Sage was right after me; we walked past the streets waving at everyone… I remembered the times when I used to sit in those shops, or when I peeked into the village hot-tub… I HAD grown, I could feel it.

-"Na..N…Narut..to?"- came a familiar girl voice from behind me… could it be Hinata? That voice wasn't Hinata-ish, but it WAS 2 years… I turned around only to discover… Sakura. But myyyyy what Sakura… She looked awesome! She had grown, yes, but I was still half a head taller than her… fewf. Her breasts had grown, her hair was lpnger, she looked… mature, weird.

-"SAKURA! Long time no see, eh?" I winked.

Sakura frowned. –"Yes, two years, you're… you're back!"

-"At least I think I am… Am I?" I smirked, this was funny.

-"Oh stop it! You've grown!" She came closer and held my hands "I missed you so much"

Weird. Wtf?

-"Missed you guys a heck of a good deal too… Show me around, I wanna say hi to everyone!" I said putting on a broad smile.

-"_I grabbed his hands! Why didn't he blush, or stutter out of nervousness… My my he has grown… Look at that daaaamn 6 packs… He looks… amazing"_- (Sakura's thoughts)

-"Sure…" she said. –"Come on!" And she started walking along the busy street.

I jumped up the light pole and glanced around… wow… Then I remembered Sakura, and jumped and fell right besides her.

-"Good jump…" She said quietly…I had startled her, ha!

We walked along the city; past Ichiraku's Ramen, past my shredded building, many new shops I had never seen, and the hut-tubs. Were walking down a restaurant when I stopped cold, that sight… that sight was too much to handle… WHAT WAS GOING ON! Right in front of me was a brand-new just opened restaurant, but that wasn't what stopped me, what stopped me was what was behind the glass wall of the Restaurant. I could see the entire Restaurant… fancy I must say but I was too stressed to acknowledge that, my eyes were locked in the table besides the glass; I had perfect view of everyone eating in it… All of my friends were there… Kiba was right next to Hinata, holding her hand, stroking her beautiful long black hair… She was smiling; she turned her head and pecked him on his cheek, a romantic simple peck and then turned to her original position, that's when she saw me…

Hinata turned crimson red… She stopped cold when she saw me… I guess she was too perplexed, she had a wide-eye'd expression on her face, kind of funny if I hadn't just seen her flirting and kissing Kiba. Kiba leaned over to Hinata, kissed her on the head and asked what happened. She didn't answer; he just went back to talking to his friends… JERK!

I couldn't take this much longer… Sakura was saying something to me, I couldn't listen, people were saying hi to me, I couldn't see them, my mind was locked into Hinata and Kiba… Why was this happening, this was NOT the way I had planned my arrival… Without thinking I ran, ran fast, really fast until I reached my building, I flew up the stairs and broke down my door, I kicked the wall, hard, it crumbled.

-"ARGH, STUPID WALL! NO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING, NO… No… no.. why?" and starting sobbing and screaming, I walked backwards, forwards, did flips, I was too mad to care that my apartment was falling apart, I closed what was left of my door, thrashing it and threw myself over the bed, WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING… KIBA? SERIOSULY? I closed my eyes and sobbed all night long.

_Next Day_

I woke up. Well, mentally woke up, I couldn't get myself to open my eyes; I was too scared to step into this new day… Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to be back, but that image of Hinata, that shook me, I can't get a good grip of this feeling, what is it? From the time we kissed, this feeling has been bugging me, Jiraya called it "love" I had heard about it, but was this it? I had never been loved, I had always been alone.

I grabbed my gut to stop butterflies from doing their thing, opened my eyes and stood up… just to fall right down again. I couldn't open my eyes but I thought I did, my eyes were shut from all the tears, I opened them fast, ouch. And I had this sick head-ache… Crying for 12 straight hours usually does that, don't you think?

I stood up, took a warm bath, a LONG-WARM bath, changed into a clean outfit and started cleaning my room. I wouldn't usually do that, but I needed time to think, and this floor needed a mop. I got out of the bathroom, got a mop from the building's laundry room (with no washing machine) and plunged the mop into the water in my bathtub. Instantly I started to clean my room. After I finished the mopping, I took un-dusted my room, only to find out I had to mop again! Well, more time for me, yay? Urgh… Now I'm getting hypocrite thoughts aswell… What the hell?

I didn't go out of my apartment except to go eat at Ichiraku's Ramen…

-"What's happening Naruto, you've had that bowl for 10 minutes now, in that time you'd have gulped down around 20 bowls… especially if they're free like today! Anything wrong bud?" asked the girl from the restaurant.

-"Eh? No, everything is ok… Could you give me two ramens to take home; I'm not planning on going out tonight… And I don't have any food at my apartment…" I said somberly

I took my bags and headed home. I reached my apartment, unlocked the door my two shadow-clones had just built, opened it, and sat in my bed.

_5 hours later_

After circling my small room for the 999th time, I decided to go to the forest, I needed fresh air. I opened my window and jumped out, jumping through all the house-tops I reached the forest. I went to sit down on the cliff ledge that had the spectacular view of Konoha village, not like I cared right now or anything like that. I lay down with my hands on my back and started humming, while more tears came out. Suddenly, I heard a rustling behind the dark big bush behind me, my right hand, automatically bent down and grabbed a Kunai from my tool-pouch, I was ready.

I stood up, quietly, and jumped over the nearest tree, I needed to keep a 360 degree watch in case anything was about to attack. I looked over at the clearing behind me, a perfect round formation of trees, under the moonlight, wow.

-"You sure you don't want me to come with you? It's too dark there… I'll just come with you" said a masculine voice. I was startled by it, I crept down in the thick tree-branch.

-"NO! No, sorry, I need some time for myself" said a feminine voice.

-"It's too dangerous love…" masculine voice again, what the… Who were these people?

-"So you're saying I can't defend myself? That I'm not a full-fledged ninja?" Well mystery solved, or part of it, they were ninjas… Come to think of it, that was Hinata's voice! Oh… puzzle resolved, the two damn love-birds took a midnight walk through the dark creepy forest… Hinata, what happened?

I kept watching intensely into the clearing, trying to make out any shape… I moved a bit closer and got the image… Hinata was walking down the path leading to the clearing and Kiba was holding her hand behind her.

-"Let me go Kiba, please, a girl needs some time alone!" Hinata said, sounding a bit annoyed…

-"Ok, at least…" Kiba grabbed Hinata's other hand, spun her and kissed her… A pretty romantic kiss…damm it. After several seconds of kissing, "At least, give me that…" Kiba smirked. Hinata let go of Kiba's hair and Kiba let go of Hinata's back, they both separated and she continued her midnight stroll into the clearing.

When Hinata finally arrived into the clearing, my face was already purple out of jealousy, madness, anger, envy, embarrassment… I had to control my feelings, god, how was Hinata able to inflict this type of mental torture over me? No girl has ever been able to do this kind of damage! Hinata stood right in the middle of the clearing; she took off her jacket and took a lungful of nightly air. She was wearing a right black shirt which showed her perfectly fir body… She had grown.

Her hair was longer, much longer, her eyes, they had turned from innocent shy to eyes that showed firmness and courage, she had not grown tallness-wise, I was around 1 head taller than her. Her breasts had grown, her stomach was completely flat and well exercised, her back and arms and feet were all sleek and beautiful… I started drooling, literally…. I imagined her, with me, under white blankets, in a spacious bed, passionately… I shook off that thought… She was…taken.

Suddenly, she shivered. Was anything wrong?

-"Byakugan!" she said quietly. How did she know!

-"I figured you would be here, I sensed you since the moment I entered the forest, your smell is so recognizable… Kiba would kill me if he knew you were here, but no one knows that scent like I do…" Hinata was looking at no one, but I could feel her stare…She giggled.

-"You see, I have developed a… tracking sense that perfectly tracks you…" Hinata stopped; I could see the reflection of the moonlight in a single tear running down her pale beautiful complexion "Naruto…"

I knew it hurt her to say my name; I doubt she had said it in at least a whole year. I had to know, I had to be sure, she was so confident… I jumped down the tree and landed right behind her… She tensed up.

-"You sound so, confident, you're so not the Hinata I knew and kissed 2 years ago under the sun light." I said, trying to hold back tears. I grabbed her shoulders softly…

-"_Naruto-kun… so it's really you, is it? I thought it was a dream, but you're here, I can see you and feel you… you've grown so much, Naruto_"-(Hinata's thoughts)

I wanted to see her, see her close… I didn't dare, I had to know first.

-"Where's the cockiness you had 3 seconds ago, huh?" I asked, and scoffed.

Why would I do that? Scoff? That'll just make her hurt more, idiot Naruto…

-"A…At first I didn't believe you w..w..were actually here, to me, it was just a dream, a beautiful but painful one…" she said softly.

-"What happened to that promise, that promise you made to me 2 years ago, when I was still naïve and oblivious to you… Why did it shake and was left forgotten?"

She gasped. –"That promise… you… you remember Naruto-kun. I was s..s..so convinced that you didn't love me… I cried for days and days, I passed out several times a day, I alm..m..most d..d..ied because I cried so much, so hard"

That shook me… *gulp* Almost died?

-"I vouched I would never repeat your name, but my diary is filled with poems all about you, poems and letter with an un-reachable destination… Now, after 1 whole year, it comes out" She was crying.

I knew it! It had been a year.

-"Why would you come back now, Naruto? Why would you make me suffer like this if you don't even love me?"She started shaking.

I grabbed her tightly; I spun her around and looked down at her… Tears fell down the tip of my nose, and tears ran down her face. Her eyes, white as December's falling snow, stared at me… they cried. I leaned down and kissed her… I was too hypnotized to notice what was actually happening…

My hands went to her face and pulled her closer to me, then they went down and down through her back, pulling her close and closer, as close as possible to me… Her hands were stroking my blond hair…

My heart leaped, my blood rushed and my stomach was being tortured by the thousands upon thousands of butterflies I was having. I could feel her heartbeat, her pulse, I could feel her soft heat emanating from her… she was just so, perfect.

Then I remembered… I opened my eyes and interrupted the kiss, I took a step back.

What was this? What have I done?

"Hinata, as much as I love you," She gasped. "As long as I remember right now, you're not mine to love at the moment" I said crying.

**Cliffhanger epic-ness... Well, I'll keep writing, I hope you liked this, twist to the story… Comment etc… I'll be posting the 3****rd**** chapter sometime soon when I'm free of bloody homework -.-**


	3. Memories

"You're not mine to love" He said. That shook me.

He was so close to me one second, now he was mad at me, for being such an in-moral whore and a bad friend!

What have I done?

Flashback

"I promise Naruto…" I left him standing there, stunned by my kiss, I ran as fast as I could to the village and collapsed the instant I reached the gate.

_Some unknown time later_

I started opening my eyes, slowly, my head hurt badly… Where was I? I opened my eyes half-way and immediately, white piercing light rushed into my eyes, startling me. I kind of reminded me of a hospital… come to think of it… What HAD happened?

Let's see… Let's do a memory list:

1. Sakura told me Naruto would be leaving.

2. I passed out.

3. I went to Tsunade and got a solo-mission.

4. Sakura told me Naruto would be leaving when I was not here.

5. I passed out.

6. I went to my mission, completed it, and started to come back to the village.

7. Accidentally hit Naruto making him bleed, I didn't pass out.

8. I kissed him.

9. I came back…

10. I passed out.

Oh! That was what happened, ha-ha, actually kind of funny!

Then I remembered… I sat up straight with my hands wide open and let out a scream…

"NARUTO IS GONE!" I passed out.

_Some unknown time later_

I woke up again… I had something in my hand, I turned my head sideways to see what it was, and my eyes got shaded by the sun. Someone or something was there… but what was?

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was… Kiba. I looked outside, oh, there WAS no sun… I looked at the clock… 2:00am.

"What the…" I said murmuring.

I looked at Kiba, no, I stared at Kiba… more specifically I stared at my hand. My hand was being held by my visitor's hand… they were soft and pretty, and he held them like if they were delicate glass… He had normal clothes on, he looked so… pretty… He was sleeping.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes… Oshi-

"Oh, sensed you were awake…" he looked at me, I was looking at my hand, he looked at my hands, gasped, and let go. I looked at his face, it was deep red. He was blushing… WHAT WAS GOING ON…?

"How long have I been out?" I asked sheepishly.

"First time for 3 days straight, this time for 4 hours now…"

"And you would know that because…." I asked with a frown.

"Uh…." He looked into the window, not wanting to make eye contact with me…

"Have you been here all along" I asked, frowning deeper now.

"More or less…." He turned crimson red "S…Sorry"

"Oh, it's ok, I just, don't understand all…" I stared at my hand, then at his face. "All THAT." I said. "Tell me the truth Kiba, what are you doing here?"

"Hinata, I have to tell you something" I started to sit up, he put a hand on my chest and made my lay down again.

"You're too weak…" he said

"Was that what you wanted to tell me….?" I asked, giggling inside.

"No, Hinata…." 3 minutes passed… He slowly turned his head and softly said: "I love you."

"Uh…." I started fidgeting with my fingers. "W…W…What?"

"I so won't repeat mys…s…self" He said, starting to shake a little.

"Is thi..is a joke Kiba?" I asked, incredulous…

"No…here" He got up, I gasped, he leaned over me and then he pecked me on the lips. What…?

"Proof enough?" he said smiling innocently.

"…K...Kiba, y...ou know I...I don't love you… you're like a brother to me… I love Naruto" I said.

"He's gone Hinata! He left you!" He was mad at him.

"He'll be back, I know it! I promised him I'd wait for him; I c…can't break that promise!" I said, nervous.

"Forget him Hinata, you know he doesn't love you… and I'm here for you, stay with me…" He kissed me again. "Please, Hina" Again. "Please…" he was going to kiss me again, but I pushed him back… It hurt to move, but if not I think he'd kiss me all night long… What was happening Kiba…. Really?

_4 months later_

"Would you be my girlfriend" He put on a maniac smile.

"Yes!" Biggest mistake of my life, but I didn't know how to say no to Kiba… He stood up, smiling broadly and kissed me, a passionate kiss… I loved him, a lot, but, Naruto's memory was still lingering inside of me. But I had to move on, I didn't even know if he was coming back… Although I sure hoped he did.

End Flashback

"Naruto-kun…" I said quietly.

I could hear the rustle of the raging wind… A storm was forming, it'd soon rain. The trees all fought with one another while the wind barged through them, my hair was thrown back with the gust of wind. Naruto was still there, unmoving, with the pained expression on his face… what had I done?

"Do you love him?" He said so quietly I didn't think it was him at first.

I looked down… How was I supposed to say this? "Yes… b…but…" I was interrupted by another soft murmur.

"Do you love me Hinata?" I looked up, he was inches apart from me, and he was holding my hands together, fiercely staring back at me… "Do you still love me?"

"Do YOU love me Naruto-kun?" I asked, looking down again.

He raised my head with his hand, softly but with strength, I looked up at him. He smiled, he actually smiled and kissed me again, a tender and gentle kiss then he let go of me. He put on a sad face again…

"I don't know anymore, I didn't know at first, but I had this bugging feeling inside of me… You make me feel, happy, I was so happy to come back to Konoha… I regret ever believing I could be loved…" he stopped "Don't worry, you won't see me again, ever again, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, alone."

That hit me like a bucket of cold icy water on the face… WHAT? Never…see…him…again? I looked up… He was not there anymore. I fell to my knees and threw myself at the floor. It started to rain, the water hit me like bullets but I didn't care… How could this be happening? I just lay there, crying my eyes off, hoping this rain would kill the last of me.

_Next Day_

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was how cold I was… I sat up, I was still at the forest, my clothes were all soaked wet, and so was my hair… Alas I HADN'T died yesterday… I quickly stood up and started my way up the forest, headed back to the village.

She didn't stop walking until she reached Naruto's building, she looked up to see his window, it was open, and half of the moth-eaten curtain was flying freely on the morning's air. She let out a soft sigh… She didn't believe it, could Naruto really leave? No, she didn't dare believe he would.

_*5 miles away from Hinata, in a big orange house top a blond teenager was staring at the sun, taking huge lungful of air and oxygen…*_

"_What will I do? I'll go to that party on Sunday, then I'll definitely leave the village, yes, I think that's the best option, that way I'll get a chance of saying bye to everyone." (Naruto's thoughts)_


	4. The Night of the Party

_In the party that same night_

Can you guys believe that I actually cleaned my clothes… Or that I went to a barber shop to get my hair a bit decent-ish… Or the mere fact that I'm clean… This is an unreal experience, haha.

Well, my nervousness was killing that surreal experience… I really didn't know why I would be attending that party, I had this justification of going "because I needed to say goodbye to everybody"… When in the back of my head a little voice was devilishly murmuring "heck with that shit, I want to see Hinata… and prove myself to be coward-less enough to show my face after what has happened!"…. Stupid me, right?

I opened my window and jumped out, and then I started jumping my way to the party that was taking place in the village's festive center… I still don't understand what the party is about, nor do I really care… I guess…

I was not so close to the party when I started hearing the music… That shit was LOUD. I started doubting the idea of going, when suddenly, Choji hugged me from behind.

"Hi Naruto! Hadn't really seen you, how you've been 'pal! Headed for the party?" He said smiling.

"Not so sure…" I said sheepishly

"Oh, no, you're coming; you need to get your head of Hina…" He started saying, and abruptly stopped "Oh, sorry."

"It's ok!" I said with such a sarcastic feeling to it, I wanted to grab my words from the air of hide them…

"You sure you ok 'bud?" he asked curiously

"Weeeelll?" I said, scratching the back of my head…

"'Bud, just go into that damn party and party hard with your head held high, understood!" He said bear-hugging me again.

Good idea Choji, I'm taking that into action… I stood up straight, and sprinted my way over to the party.

I entered the party… Damn that music was over-whelmingly high! Oshi-…

"Naruto!" Ino said running towards me.

"Hi there pal!" Shikamaru said… And so on and so on… Everybody had this concerned look in their faces, I didn't care, yes, I was hurt, but that doesn't mean I have to become an unsocial slug, is it!

I went to take a soda, some dumplings and other type of food, man was I hungry! I started to dance around and smile; I missed everybody so much… I talked and jumped, I was so happy… But there's a phrase that says: "Nothing lasts forever" right? Well… I was happily dancing and laughing when suddenly Kiba arrived.

Even though the music was still pumping loudly, the party suddenly fell quiet. I looked around, not knowing what was happening, and then glanced at Kiba, my face went red, but I didn't say anything. He came towards me… and bedlam broke loose.

"Hi Kiba, hehe!" Ino said, trying to cheer people up.

He just looked at her and smiled, and then he went back to looking at me. I looked at me; I don't know how long we did that, seconds, minutes, hours? Nobody said anything… I could feel everyone's intense glares… When suddenly, Kiba broke the ice.

"Oh, Naruto I pity you, you actually came here? For now I'd think you'd have already left, that same day you arrived and saw me with Hinata, why didn't you leave, eh? You're just making everything worse here." He said and smirked. I just stared back at him … He frowned, I suppose he thinks that would have shattered me… It did, it really did, but I couldn't give that bitch that kind of pleasure.

I could feel my face reddening, I could feel my hands shake and become steady strong fists.

"Heard that demon kid? She's MINE now, all mine, and I kiss her every day, because I can… She's so mine and no one's else, ok? Understood? I won't let you get 3 meters near her… I'll kill you. Plus, why would you come back, to look for what! With that demon shit inside you, do you REALLY think people like you? You obnoxious, useless retard… !" He said… I stared back…. Again, he frowned, and continued.

"You know what? Hinata never loved you!" What? I suppose he saw my face take a doubtful expression because he continued with more courage. "Yes! She never loved you, that promise she made to you, that was a bet! She never said it, but she got some good money out of that debt…!" Oh that did it… I couldn't take it much longer… I waited, against all my strength, I waited.

"You're just going to stand there? Coward! You should just leave, demon kid, you've never been loved, and never will be loved! Los-" He never got the chance of finishing that word. When he said that, I couldn't hold it, I just let my hand fly, and I punched him hard, really hard. It knocked him out cold. I could see the blood dripping down his nose, whose laughing now…?

"Know what, Kiba" I spat at his unconscious body with as much courage as I could, raging inside. "I kissed your girlfriend like she's never kissed you, and knocked you out, doggie"

That exact second, Hinata arrived at the party. She was so happy until, she caught sight of me, with a bloody fist, and her poor old boyfriend lying on the floor… Quite a show, wasn't it? Know what, I couldn't have cared less. She just stared blankly between us, wide eye'd. I looked at her, stood up straight, and walked out of the party, as simple as that.

Once I was outside, I didn't look back. I stood for three seconds, acknowledging what I had done, while the cold piercing wind hit my face. Then I started running… I just ran, I don't know where, the tears were flowing in such quantity that it blurred my vision… Could it be true? Could Kiba's word be real? He certainly showed confidence, but was that kiss a fake… Were those kisses fakes? Could it be!

"Naruto, stop right there, please" I heard a cold voice day behind me. I stopped. I knew who it was, I just wouldn't accept it. "Face me."

"And why would I ever do that, eh? Why, why would I EVER do that Hinata?" I said coldly.

"Because I love you…" She said.

"Oh! Do you? How much money will THAT be!" I spat back, coldly.

"Naruto, p…please, face me" She said, she was nervous now.

"No."

"Naruto why would you do this? Why did you hit Kiba like that?" She said innocently.

"That's all you care Hinata? You know why, because he's a bitch, he doesn't deserve you, he never has. He talks about you like if you were just one more of his stuff… I hope you knew that." I said, holding back a scream of rage. "And about you, I hope you enjoy your money!" And I took off again. I could feel her sobbing, she didn't even deny it.

"Naruto, what do you mean!" She said, running behind me.

I didn't stop.

"Naruto, please, I…I don't understand!"

I didn't stop.

"If you love me, explain please…."

I turned around, looked at her and laughed. Sarcastically I laughed.

"Hinata, I'm no pawn! I've had enough of this, whatever remains of you in my heart, that'll be washed away soon; I don't hang out with liars!" I said and turned around.

She grabbed my hand and spun me; I looked down at her… and pulled my hand away from hers. She was in tears already.

"I don't care about you anymore! Let me go! I don't need to be played on like this, go back to healing your dog… Kiba explained it to me, of how you don't love me… of how it was a bet… I don't need that kind of thing… Good bye Hinata, I hope you live happily." And I started walking my way back.

"N...N…Naruto…" She said in tears, I didn't dare look at her. It was a lie, everything, I couldn't live without her, I feared that watching her like that, so vulnerable, it'd make me go back on my word, I couldn't afford being treated like a pawn.

"You won't leave will you…?" I said, it hurt talking to her like that, but I was sick of being treated like I was less, I was not, and I was going to start proving that.

"Naruto, that's a lie… I…I…I would never do that, you more than anyone k…know that!"

I didn't want to hear it, I kept walking.

She kept walking behind me.

I walked faster.

She walked faster behind me.

I stopped.

She stopped.

"What!" I said angrily.

"Kiba lied Naruto, I do love you, I always have, why would I do that? I have loads of money in abundance, why would I play with you, for more of it?"

"It's not me who's supposed to know that, is it, princess?" I growled sarcastically.

I ran. She ran behind me. She grabbed my hand, spun me, looked up at me with teary eyes and said:

"If you don't believe me by this, I don't know what will convince you."

"Wha-" I couldn't finish the sentence, because before I knew it, I had to soft gentle lips pressed against mine…

I took a step back; she just came with me, holding me with such strength… Who was I kidding? I couldn't help it… Maybe I was a big playable idiot, but Hinata was just too much for me to handle… She was worse than any S-Class Ninja…. I couldn't fight her. I just put my hands on her back and pulled her closer. Then I lowered them unto her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs behind my back. She then started moving her hands between my shoulders and my back, softly. I have to admit:

I kissed her back with the same passion and strength she kissed me.

I couldn't help but wonder… Did Kiba get kisses like that?

I came up with an answer… Nope.

When I thought the problem was over… I heard a voice.

"What the…" It was a voice of someone who was torn apart… surprised, perplexed… It was the guy I had just punched.

Kiba was right behind us… watching us kiss, I doubt he had been there long, but it didn't take a genius to understand what was going on…


	5. Was I too Easy to Get?

"Wha…" I stupidly said… I guess I just didn't want to accept that Naruto could actually beat me in something… Sure I love Hinata, she's so damn hot, and she's so awesome with all her shyness… But, did I do this out of love… or revenge?

Flashback

""Sure! I'll come by another day" I said, closing the market's door behind me. I was so happy that day, the sun had just set, and the sky was a deep shade of pink and black, so beautiful…. Until I heard it:

The Scream.

The sound that killed my life; shredded it to a point of no return, that scream.

I looked up, confused.

Someone screamed again.

I looked back, between the buildings and into the day's dawn, smoke was filling the air, black and gray puffs of smoke, out of nowhere.

Another high pitched scream. My eyes finally adjusted to the smoke and the falling darkness, someone was running towards me… I was confused as to why the screams… Until I realized, she was on fire.

I opened my eyes that I swore they were throbbing out of pain; I couldn't care less at the moment. I ran for her, extended my arms to reach her as soon as I could… She grabbed it and fell right to the floor, sobbing… She looked up. I gasped, perplexed, taken aback… Half her face was already torched, burned and scorched. I grabbed her and helped her stand up; she looked at me… and cried…Then she fainted, or so I hoped.

I was too traumatized to think straightly, my brain had done a complete brain lock… I dragged her over to the store, screaming for help, laid her on the floor, and ran over to the city once more, to see what was going on.

I ran down the corner, smoke was filling the air so quickly and in big quantity that my visual range was near to zero, even with my dog eyes, I was next to blind. I ran up the most smoked up corner to see… A torching building.

The place was crowded, not only by policemen and confused people, but, by bodies too. My kneed started wobbling.

"Kiba! Go away from here, fast! This is collapsing!" I heard a familiar voice saying.

I refocused and looked over at the mob. I saw my dad, in his big water expert ninja suit with a water jutsu sign, pouring water into the licking flames.

"Kiba, go away NOW!" he said, as a chunk of wood fell right beside him.

Then it clicked. Something in my mind un-locked after seeing that wood falling. I looked up at the decaying building, now corrupted by flames… It was a pitiful building, poorly built; time had done its spell on it… It also had faint green paintwork, also eaten away by time. My eyes widened as I looked up at the 4th floor:

This was…was…w…was… Naruto's building.

I stood there cold, slowly, my eyes traveled from the window to the bodies… None of those was Naruto… I looked up, and a ferocious flame tongue came out of the wooden doorframe and almost caught my left eyebrow…

*Crk*

I looked up.

*Crk*

I looked up higher… Into the 4th window.

*Crk*

It was breaking, I was below it.

*Crrkkk*

I couldn't move, I was petrified with what I was seeing. It was Naruto, lying on the window ledge, with a sleepy expression and a knife in his hand.

*CRACK*

The window was falling down, so was Naruto.

"KIBA!" I heard my father's voice from behind, I couldn't move.

Naruto was falling…

I got pushed and fell right into the dirt floor 2 meters away from my death-zone. I looked up, and there was Dad, with teary eyes looking right at me.

"No!" I screamed, but couldn't get up.

And all hell broke loose.

As Naruto and the fiery wood pieces reached their final destination, Dad tried to move, but the growing mob, the rocks and the smoke didn't allow it… And so, he got hit in the impact.

It was disturbing, traumatizing… I couldn't see straight. Dad was nowhere to be seen under the wood, and there was Naruto's head and half of his torso pocking out of the rubble. His hand was not holding the knife it had been holding.

I laid there, looking at the crowd of water expert ninjas pick up the rubble; the fires had ceased their kamikaze mission… Nonetheless, cheers were not heard, laughter wasn't around… No silence at all but the faint echo's of the final water drips from the hoses. All eyes on the pile of wood, half a boy's body, and besides it, the newly discovered bloody treasure: The lifeless body of my father, with a knife on his stomach and wood all over his face.

I was seeing this but not acknowledging it… I saw my father, then Naruto; a tear went down my cheek and into my smoke-full lips. And I couldn't take it anymore. I just let my body take its traumatized course. I fainted.

_Next Day_

I woke up… My eyes were teary and musty. I looked up, and another tear fell down my eye. Where was I? I looked around, a white mood and a pattern of continuous *bips* indicated me that I was in the Hospital.

My mind, as cloudy and confused as it was, knew what had happened. It just was non-believing. I focused on what had happened, the mementos of the horrible fire… The screams, the bodies… THAT body. A of adrenaline hit me… I stood up and ran for the door, I screamed Naruto's name, No! No! This can't be happening… I opened the door… and I stepped into Jiraya.

I looked up at him; he looked down at me with calm eyes. I pushed him back, he stepped back and continued to look at me calmly, and then he put on a sad expression, looked down, and shook his head while he passed his big hand around his white hair.

"That was not Naruto's fault Kiba, understand that…" he said calmly

"I don't care! He murdered my father!" I bellowed.

"Kiba, he was unconscious when that happened. He was cooking, hence the knife, when the fire started, his kitchen furniture collapsed on him, he was able to walk to the window for help, and fainted there, making the window crack."

"I don't care; I'll kill him like he killed my father… My father!" I screamed even louder.

"How Kiba? By fainting and then falling on top of him? Or cold bloodedly, with a knife to the heart? Kiba, he's your friend, understand this, what happened was an accident. All the best medical ninja's around are battling the impossible to see if he survives, even Tsunade is helping. He got smashed by the kitchen furniture, then fell 4 floors down and intro a pile of spickey wood, he has lost lots of blood. He's barely alive right now… We're not even 20% sure he'll survive." He said…And patted me on the back, smiled reassuringly, and walked away.

I stood there; wide eyed, thirsty for vengeance but guilty of blaming one of my best friends…

"You won't see him for two years, he'll be training with me in the militia" said a voice from besides me, I turned around, and there was no one… Only the rustle of the wind and the consecutive *bips* of the heart machine.

_End Flashback_

Then again I did consider Naruto a friend… until now.

That bitch, he was right in front of me, kissing my girlfriend, truth be told, it IS a pretty passionate kiss; worst of all, he's kissing her after I insulted his brains out… Why would he be doing this? What have I ever done?... Oh, wait….

Well, I don't care; he's too stupid to matter! Wait… isn't he my friend?

And so immature! I guess not?

And…and… Honestly, ugly too! Why would Hinata be kissing a jerk like him! Ok, that's a definite NO.

Wait, why am I insulting him, when he's in front of me… KISSING HINATA!

I stepped forward… perplexed… I couldn't take it anymore… I just ran towards them, I grabbed Hinata by the shoulder, separated her from Naruto and pushed her back… She fell to the floor, she had such a confused expression… I turned and lunged at Naruto… He was calmly standing in front of me… and as easily as breathing, he dodged my super-fast punch… I turned again and punched again… Nothing.

I turned again, and again, and again and once more… Naruto always dodged, perfectly… After another failed punch, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder… I looked back… and tasted Naruto's fist. I felt the floor before I felt the punch… I fell so hard on my back… Quickly I stood up; Naruto was standing, as calm as before. I raged. I went running fist-forward towards him… He stood there… I punched him, and felt his stomach, yes!

*Puff*

A white cloud… He was not there, that was a clone… Before I could make out what had happened, something inside the cloud grabbed my hand, it was Naruto. I punched with my other.

*Puff*

Another clone. And another thing grabbed my other hand… Naruto, again!

Now I understood, he had placed two clones in line… I destroyed one and he in-capacitated me… Since when was Naruto so smart? But I was ready; easily I did a replacement, just before Naruto punched… He punched wood. I stood behind Naruto, and got bear hugged from behind. By Naruto.

*Puff*

The Naruto in front of me disappeared, what the fuck? I looked around; a circle of Naruto's was surrounding us… And suddenly, all disappeared in a white cloud… I couldn't see anything from al the white stuff…

Naruto let go of me… another clone… I was visually incapacitated… I stood up waiting for the cloud to clear… When:

"Gentle Fist- Eight Trigrams- Sixty Four Palms!" I heard a voice saying… I turned around.

Hinata was in front of me, plunging her taijustu into my body… Her fist hit me right in the gut, I didn't feel it, I had 63 more fists coming…

After what felt like a lifetime, I was punched backwards, making me fly and get dropped into my back… Hinata walked forward… I stood up; I must've been a mess…

"Why?" I asked slyly

"You're actually ask-" she was saying, but I, in an act of total desperation I guess, I kissed her. She stood there… like a statue, wide eyed… I guess she re-capacitated and figured out what was happening, because she took a big step back, making me lose my balance and fall head first into my face… She smirked.

"Kiba, you're a bitch… I really don't know what to say, you're not who I thought… bye Kiba… I'm through with you." She said and turned around.

"Oh, right, so you don't suffer so much." She faced me again, kneeled and gave me a sarcastic kiss on my forehead, followed by a slap. Was that needed…?

I looked up; she was walking away into the night.

I was so torn apart… Seriously, I was in a deep embarrassment, physically and mentally hurt… things couldn't get worse. To my horror, I heard a door moving, and out came Ino, followed by Sakura… Ohshi-

_Naruto's POV_

Well, that was… no-comment… Did that really happen, I mean, did Hinata really punch the crap out of Kiba…? I turned my eyes toward her; she was walking with such confidence… She was not feeling guilty at all. I in the other hand did. What I did was just wrong, wasn't it?

"So, uh…" I asked

She stopped walking, abruptly. Oh oh…

She looked at me and smiled an innocent smile.

"I have never seen your house have I, Naruto?" she asked.

I blushed.

"It's not…not fit for visitors" I said trying to avoid eye contact… I was feeling shy now…

"Aw, can I see it, please?" She smiled broadly… God… I was so stupid… She was NOT going to gain my confidence so easily again… But Kiba was kind of a true proof that there was something… Still, I deserve more… I do, right?

We were right in the corner in front of the building.

"Here it is!" She said and jumped happily… She giggled… Oh my god… Her giggle was so sexy… Is this love? I like love….

She grabbed my hand giggling. I blushed a deep shade of red; she looked at me and blushed too. Then, she started walking into my building. We reached the 4th floor, still hand in hand… I opened the door; it opened easily but with a loud creak.

She stood in the doorway… She had a painful expression in her face.

"Anything wrong?" I asked, curious.

"How can someone like you live in such a place… you… you're so happy always… I…I" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't need, nor can I afford in any case, stuff…" I said looking down. I let go of her hand.

Hinata scanned the room, with the same pained expression… She then glanced at the bed and blushed. Then she smirked. What the hell, what was she planning!

She grabbed my shoulder and turned me so I was facing her… We were so close to each other… She smiled innocently and leaned upwards to kiss me. I blushed and kissed her back.

She closed the door behind us. Hinata, what's going on? What're you doing? She started kissing me with more passion, I was more than happy to follow her lead, but I didn't know where this was going. She moved, I came with her, until I tripped with the bed and accidently had to sit. She was still kissing me. She then started unbuttoning my uniform. Oshi- I don't know what kept me going… Adrenaline? Love? I just kept kissing her and stood up. I slowly took her shirt off while she took my jacket off. I could feel her soft skin. Man, was I blinded by her? I mean, I don't know what my life without her would be like… But, for my own dignity, I wasn't going to be easy to get.

She finally took my jacket off, and things got hot…


	6. Come back later

So, here's the continuation, I'm so dead sorry about the long pause, I've had social problems lately. I hate social problems. And Christmas, and family and lots of homework, but I needed to keep writing. So, I'm fresh out of ideas, but I'll think of something for you guys, that is if you're liking it, ahem.

"What the hell just happened here Kiba?" Ino screamed in her usual annoying self.

"Go away." I managed to get out.

"Ooooh, moody are we?" Ino asked, smirking.

Sakura punched her, making Ino wince.

"Shut up, idiot. God, you're frustrating." She said, rolling both her eyes. She put both hands on her hip and looked at me, funny-ishly.

I frowned… What was she up to?

I kneeled.

My lips were bleedings, and so were my hands. That was a seriously bad beating. Now, when I try to remember all that I've done, I actually come to consider my bitchy-ness… But then I just get that thought out of my head… Who forced Naruto of coming back? He himself accepted that pain; but, Oh no! Let's fuck Kiba up, make his girlfriend…ex-girlfriend (I have to check into that matter…) cheat on Kiba, and then let's blow his brains out… Oh, no, wait; let's let Hinata blow his brains out!

"You're pitiful. Sorry, but it's true. I'm starting to understand Naruto, Kiba, you're not worthy of a treasure like Hinata. You used her, bitch, badly… I mean seriously, if you're going to use someone, at least try to make it _BELIEVEABLE_… Everybody knew, from the beginning, we just didn't want to hurt Hinata's feeling. And, alas, I know Naruto, and I know the Hinata of now-a-days…"

Damn. Damn is the only word I could think of at the moment. My life was going into the dump yard… and I was still clueless as too why. Well, not really, I just don't want to admit anything… they won't get that pleasure.

*Scoff*

"Oh, scoffing now are we? Well, Mr. Sure-of-Yourself, I'm just flat disappointed in you, I mean, we gave you a way into Hinata's heart, of actually proving her your love, well, Mr. Failure, you blew it. As I was saying, Naruto won't be as easy to get, he's grown…" She said calmly, but with her bitchy face and pose still going on.

"A lot… he's hawt." Ino said wide-eyed.

"Shut up" I spat at her.

"Chill Kiba, Ghod." Ino said.

"Ino. Shut. The. Fuck. _**UP**_." Sakura said, and went back to looking at me.

Ino pouted, crossed her hands, but kept silent.

"What exactly do you mean Sakura, "not as easy to get"…?" I said, with a tickle of curiosity.

She looked at me, shocked. She wasn't expecting me to ask that. I could see hesitation in her eyes, but she quickly recovered and went back to her dominant self.

"Hinata won't get him back easily." With that, she left in gust of cold wind, it chilled my spine. I had a bad feeling about my life from now on.

I looked up at Ino, she smiled, she kneeled, she stroked my hair and said "Don't worry Kiba, I'll make sure things go alright again." She looked at me straight into my eyes. I'd never seen Ino with such strength in her words or her eyes. She smiled funnily, laughed manically to her own, and with an another chilly wind, disappeared.

Another chill down my spine. Another bad feeling about this. What was this going to end with?

_Naruto's POV_

"Umm, Hinata, what're you doing" I said innocently. Pfft, like if I didn't know, and I can't say I didn't want it to go the way she was intending to go. I love her with all my heart, she is my golden and most precious treasure I hadn't yet discovered. I wanted this so badly, but I knew this wasn't her. She was trying to prove to me her love, out of desperation, I didn't want that.

If this was going to work, I want it to work in the best way possible. I want her to understand how much I love her, and I want her to know it without having to become a slut.

I felt a chill. I looked down, I have no shirt… Damn that girl's fast. Thinking, I have forgotten this, we kept kissing, but I didn't feel anything, this is not how I wanted this. She was now trying to take off her shirt. I stopped her.

"No, Hinata." I said calmly, but with strength in my voice. She looked up at me and stopped. I smiled and nodded in appreciation.

Oh, how I want to kiss her, to love her, to do things to her no man has ever imagined on doing. I want to touch her, and tickle her and be with her, I want us to be a real couple, a loving couple. I looked up at her again. She was not looking at me, she was looking towards the window, covered with a ghostly moonlight.

"Look at me, Hinata" I said slowly. She didn't.

"Hinata, look at me, please" I said, now with more strength in my voice. She did.

I watched her eyes, she watched me back. I was looking directly into her eyes, trying to decipher what was behind them. She now had start crying.

"Why?" She squeaked.

"Why, what Hinata?" I said with curiosity.

"Why did you stop me Naruto?" She screamed at me with intensity I wasn't expecting.

I couldn't respond right away. I was thrown back by her answer, as well as by her intensity. I didn't answer. I just looked at her eyes, billowing tears. Such big and emotional eyes, I wanted them to be mine, and only mine, alas, I had to give myself some value.

"Answer me!" She screamed at me. "Why!" Then she slapped me. Umm, unexpected. Big time unexpected.

I looked at her, then over at the ghostly window. Looked at her again and sighed. I grabbed her with my both hands and carried her over to the window, opened it with my free hand, as I managed to keep her in my knee for her not to fall. Then I stepped out, and sat her by me in the building's ledge. She was wearing nothing but a small t-shirt and panties.

She looked to beautiful, so ravishing under the moonlight. Made me want her even more. I actually made a move at her, but then stopped. She cried hard.

"Why I did stop you?" I said, after sighing and choosing my words carefully. "Because I love you Hinata…" I said with sincerity.

"Wha-…" She said. Perplexed.

"It is because I love you that I stopped you" I said again, and continued "Because if thisis going anywhere, I want it to be right, to work as it is supposed to work, Hinata, perfectly."

"I'm sorry to be so inept, Naruto, but I don't understand your feelings at the moment. You say you love me so much, but when I launch myself at you, you don't take me?" She said, naively. "That's what Kiba always wanted and I never gave to him."

To those words my eyes filled with rage. My veins curled and coiled inside me, ugh, that Kiba.

"Let me explain" I whispered. "I don't want you to not be you with me, if you understand what I mean. Right now you're not the girl I fell in love with. I loved that innocent beautiful and shy girl. And you've changed, can't deny that, and I don't blame you, I still cry and drool and laugh and sigh over you, but I want you to be you with me, not a slut." I paused. I sensed her wince besides me. I continued. "Right now I know you're desperate for me to forgive you, for me to love you and for me to understand how much you love me, but I do forgive you, I do love you, no, forget that, I don't love you… I need you." I paused.

I looked over at her, she was curled up, with her head between her angel legs, sobbing.

"You don't know how desperate I am to be with you, to love and to caress you. But I can't I need to give myself some value, and not let myself be an object of play, and I know you didn't mean to, but you hurt me, big time." I said.

"I know Naruto, and I'm so dead sorry for that." She said, raising her head. I could see her puffy reddened eyes.

"Go home, think about what I've said, analize it. Come back when you're ready to face facts again. Come back when you're you again." I said slowly. Paused, and continued. "And don't worry about this, we'll end up together, I know it. But don't make it easy for me… I hate easy challenges." I chuckled. She looked up at me. I looked at her with an un-dubious smile in my face. She curled up, blushed.

I stood up, walked over to her and brushed her beautiful hair off her face, kissed her forehead slowly. "Now, don't ever do that again, please. I don't know if my heart is capable of enduring that again. Now go, do as I've told you and come back when you're ready." I said. Stroked her long deep blue hair and entered the window, followed by her, who changed quickly and disappeared.

I sighed in front of the open window, engulfed by the chilly winds and the deadly moonlight. Dubiously, I stripped my clothes, got into my pajamas and coiled up in my bed, I lay there, thinking.

So! Like it people ? Whatcha guys think for a 13 year old? Well, comment, review, tell me if I should continue writing the story or if I'm wasting my time :O


	7. Here I am, Naruto

What had happened to me?

What?

Never in my life would I have expected that kind of action…from me.

Never.

I'm not who I've grown up to be, I'm ruining all my life's lessons, and for what?

I have asked myself that so many times. I think it was mainly desperation. I can't blame Naruto, at all. But I WAS shocked at his maturity last night, he has truly changed. Although I am grateful about his love to me, if he'd deny me, I would be an emotional dump. For serious.

I stood up from where I had been sitting the past 3 hours and a half. My butt cheeks were sore from sitting on the hard tree crust. I wiped the tears off my face, I swiped my hair and put my fringe in the back of my ears, I brushed the dirt of my dress, sighed and I walked towards my house. My dad would be so pissed at me, so mad at me. I know I won't care.

When I look back to what happened with Kiba, I realize now, I DID know I was being used, I DID know I was his game. I knew all of those things. Now at the moment I ask myself, why didn't I do anything against that? Why didn't I stand up to my rights? Why wasn't I the least prideful and prevent this from happening?

I had my answer: Jealousy and many other things.

I wanted the spotlight for me, all for me, just for once. Just some little time. Alas, my life never revolved around being the center of attention, like Ino and Sakura. I wanted that so bad, so I took my chance, grasped it, now I knew, that's not me.

Was that good, for anybody (except Kiba that is)?

Nope. It destroyed my life. I want to die right now, but I don't think that'd help a lot right now… Hell is not welcomed, but I don't know how it managed to slip into my life, though. Ugh.

So I started walking down the forest road, trying not to think. But, heck, that was hard.

I reached the village's gate, walked past them and walked hurriedly. I didn't like being watched, not anymore. And after last night's occurrence spread like butter in bread, I was pretty much in the hot stuff. I wonder how Naruto must be feeling today.

I started walking down his street and over to his apartment, when I stopped. He was in the balcony, hands in knees sitting, thinking, and staring right to the mountain chain. I sure didn't want to get more self-esteem bombs after last night, so I kept walking down the road 'till I reached my lands…

I rang the gate's bell, in that instant, our porter appeared and opened the doors for me, I passed by them, and left him in my back, closing the heavy gates. I walked up the hills over to my house/room, where I opened the doors, walked up the stairs to my bedroom, stripped down and walked over to the bathroom, ready for a relaxing and needed hot bath.

I opened the hot water and entered the tub. The water was so relaxing and conforming, I loved that feeling, but right now I wasn't enjoying it as much as other days…

Then I heard a knock in the door. Darn, I'm not in the mood right now.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It is I, princess Hinata, your servant Kazuki; I come to tell you your father is waiting for you in his house." She said swiftly.

"Ok, I'll be right out. Can you please bring me some nice clean clothes? And thanks." I said, and closed my eyes. I sank completely in the water and tried to relax a bit before coming out of the tub. I quickly rolled myself with a nice warm towel and stepped out.

Next to my bed, in a little table were my clothes and Kazuki was nowhere to be seen. Swiftly, I changed to my regular clothes, and walked down the stairs, out of the door and over to my dad's house. The walk there was pretty, it has always been, but being the nerve wrack I was at the moment, the scenery wasn't my upmost priority right now.

Reaching the main household, I could see my sister Hanabi starring back at me with folded arms; she was wearing a very creepy smile on her face, an evil smile. She stood there as I walked past her saying hi and receiving a grunt as response; she then tailed me as I made my way over to the main room, where my dad was awaiting to meet me.

Upon me and my sister's arrival, my dad stood up with a very eloquent but ominous mood.

"Hello daughters" he said, beckoning us to sit in the wide table.

"Hello father" I said, rather silently.

"How'ya doin' ya'ol' royalty?" said Hanabi, quickly slouching into a white leather chair.

"Hanabi, don't talk to him that way" I whispered towards my sister.

"Aw come on sister, I thought you loosened up a bit after becoming such a whore" she said, laughing.

Ouch!

What did she mean by that? I hadn't become a whore! Had I…? None the less, why did she have to say it in front of father? I started blushing like a blooming rose, getting redder and redder, not daring to look into my father's eyes; waiting for the expected to happen; for my punishment to come.

"Hanabi!" I hissed, with my head still down.

"Hinata? Is there something you want to discuss with me?" he said, in a way more calmed tone than I was waiting for.

To this, Hanabi burst out laughing.

"Hanabi, be quiet!" said father, with all the strictness in the world. "Hinata, anything?"

"Yes Dad, I have disappointed you, as well as myself. I have let myself be ruled by my emotions, and I am sorry. You will hear rumors, you will be mad, so I will come clean. I was dating Kiba, as you may well know, until Naruto came back. I have always been… mad about him, sorry, but it's the truth. The night of his return, he kissed me in the forest and then told me he'd be leaving because he couldn't stand seeing me with Kiba, Kiba found out about this and raged on the streets, followed by an ugly fight between Kiba and Naruto. I tried winning him back yesterday, trying to… seduce him, but he said he couldn't allow me to continue with that burst of rage and desperation, so I left and slept in a big tree branch by the forest"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA! My god, a whore and a homeless, geez Hinata, don't you remember your family has a reputation?" Hanabi jeered.

"HANABI HYUGA! To your room, now!" Dad stood up, infuriated by Hanabi's words.

"But…" Hanabi pouted

"No buts, go to your room you evil person, NOW!" Dad bellowed

Hanabi, without more fighting left the room, followed by Dad sitting down again, and intently staring at me.

"That… that is all, sir" I said, humbly.

"Hinata, my dear, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I've never been against emotions, ever, if I would, you and your sister wouldn't be alive right now, and you and your mother wouldn't have wedded. I loved her so much, and still do… When she passed away I became cold, but, seeing you in this spot now, I can't keep it up. This Naruto you tell me of, the Nine Tails carrier, he's a good kid, and from what I can see, it's been a long time… My advice? Go sweet daughter, and win that boy's heart again, since I can feel this time will be different"

My god! Thank you, Ala! Thank you! Could this be… be real? Dad, accepting Naruto? No way! I stood up, gleeful, hugged dad with such force he had to stand up, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Dad, thank you" I said almost crying from joy.

"Make me proud, child." He said, kissing my forehead.

I ran as fast as I could, jumping out the window, running through our lands like a bird in the sky, crossing the streets and barely missing the pedestrians on the street. I got to Naruto's house so fast I had to catch my breath, but not for long. I skipped the stairs, 3 at a time, and burst into his apartment, but… it was empty.

No! Had he left already?

Nononono!

I ran to the balcony and jumped down, hurrying as fast as I could. The village's gate, wide open. I ran and ran, I could see Naruto's figure walking down the forest, slowly walking.

"Naruto!" I screamed loudly.

No answer.

"Naruto, wait!" I screamed, even louder.

He stopped.

I ran faster and finally reached him.

Ignoring everything else, only caring about us, I spun him around, and before he could talk I got on my toes and kissed him as I've never kissed him before, wrapping my arms around his strong chest, stroking the back of his beautiful golden hair. Willingly, he relaxed and kissed me back, wrapping his hands on my waist, firmly.

He tried breaking the kiss, as if to tell me something, but I didn't let him. I kissed him and didn't let go of him. After the kiss started dying, he stood back.

"I'm sorry Hinata" he said, looking into my eyes.

"Sorry for what Naruto? I'm the bad guy in this story" I said, not taking my gaze of off him.

"I shouldn't have let you go yesterday" he said.

"Actually, thanks for letting me go. You gave me the spirits to talk to my dad, and realize my problem, thank you for being mature" I said, kissing him again.

I broke the kiss, hugged him tightly, grabbed his back bag and took his hand, side by side we walked down the forest, towards the clearing where we first kissed.


End file.
